the heart that you own
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Daphne gets a most unexpected visitor the night before her wedding to Donny. A very AU version of SBSB


The heart that you own

By Melinda

Daphne was ready for a new start. She had her bags packed and was eagerly waiting for the next phase of her life to begin. She was getting married, and life as she knew it would forever be changed. She would return to her duties at the Cranes', but she had a feeling she would slowly be phased out of their lives as marital duties, children, and other life events came along that would prevent her from giving them her all.

She was excited, although she didn't know why. Something big was about to happen, her psychic sense told her. Of course it was…it didn't take a psychic to realize that that something was her wedding to Donny. But as she put on her blue dress, wanting to look her best for her fiancée, her heart also told her that it was not just Donny she wanted to impress.

It was ridiculous to think that anything could happen between her and Dr. Crane, not at this stage of her wedding anyways. If Niles… her therapist had encouraged her to think of him as Niles…had given her any sign or indication that his feelings for her remained then maybe, just maybe things would be different now. But he hadn't, so things were what they were supposed to be, Daphne figured.

She looked in the mirror and realized that she'd forgotten her jewelry. They were back at the Cranes' and she had no time to go back and get them. What a pity, she'd look less than her best. But in the mirror she caught her reflection and smiled. Niles would have told her she looked beautiful, no matter what she wore. She was going to miss Niles most of all, most definitely.

Oh sure they'd get together now and then, but he was a married man, and Daphne would be a married woman. Things were about to change, but change could be good right? All she'd ever wanted for her life was a love to call her own and perhaps even her own family, and it looked like that was on the horizon. Some days she wished she could sit down on the sofa with Niles like they used to and daydream about what their lives would be like once they were both married. But she couldn't do that now…it wouldn't be proper.

She was startled as she heard a knock on the door. Running to get it, she tripped over her shoe and proceeded to limp to the door. To her surprise, it was the man she'd been daydreaming about. And he wasn't her own fiancée.

"Niles…" she whispered.

"Daphne… may I come in? I have a last minute wedding present and to tell you the truth, I don't know if I will be able to make it to the ceremony."

Her heart sank. "Oh, really? Why not?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. It would be easier perhaps if you accepted my wedding present. I realize that I owed you from Christmas, so I wanted to make things right. I hope you can accept this token of my friendship and ador… I mean, friendship."

She opened it and was startled to find the most beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace she'd ever seen. It was simply too much.

"Daphne, I know it's rather extravagant, but I cannot be part of your wedding. I cannot watch the woman I love give her heart to another," Niles said sadly,

"Mel's in love with another man?"

Niles took a deep breath. "It's you. It's always been you."

Tears filled her eyes as she allowed him to fasten the necklace around her neck. "What are you saying? Are you saying.."

"I'm saying that I do love you, Daphne. I cannot stay married to Mel any longer, when it was clear from the beginning that I never cared for her, not the way I have for you throughout the years."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just had to ….perhaps it's selfish of me to want to clear my conscience. But I wanted to be honest with you as to why I cannot attend your wedding. You deserve nothing but honesty in your life, Daphne, as well as beauty and peace. I only hope you may find those things with Donny." He kissed her forehead, then started to walk away.

"Niles!" Daphne cried out as he eagerly returned. To both of their surprise, she ran and wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him, as only he had dreamt of for years.

"Does this mean…?"

"I love you too Dr. Crane." She laughed. "I mean Niles."

"And I love you too Daphne."

As she nervously twisted the diamond from around her neck, she realized that in by giving her his heart, Niles had truly given her the world. And for that, she knew right then and there that she would love him forever.

The end


End file.
